Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. In certain instances, a wireless trans wireless receiver may be combined into a single device called a wireless transceiver. In some instances, performance of a wireless receiver (e.g., a noise figure and gain associated with the receiver) may be at least partially based on a duty cycle of signals used to demodulate wireless signals that may be received by the wireless receiver. For example, in some instances a duty cycle of greater than 25% may degrade performance of some wireless receivers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.